Déjà Vu
by The Scheming Turtle
Summary: Peter tells Erik and gets the sense of déjà vu at his reaction.


A/N: I know this kind of thing has been done many times since DOFP came out but I like to think that my take on it is more original. Also, the characters may be OOC, I've never wrote for this fandom before.

Oh, and kinda spoilers for Apocalypse; read at your own risk if you haven't seen it.

* * *

Peter stumbled through the recently rebuilt hallway, feeling annoyed at his slow pace. He glared at the cast and broken leg, as if staring at it would make it heal faster.

It took an agonizing five minutes to walk from his room (which was still empty since he hasn't had to chance to move his belongings from his mom's basement) to the room Erik was temporarily staying in while he hid from various police departments, governments and vigilante groups. It had been a week since The Incident (that's what they were calling it now, though Peter thought that sounded boring and preferred to use something along the lines of 'The Epic Battle Where We Kicked the Bad Guy's Ass!') and Erik was preparing to leave. He had just finished going over the house plans with Charles and Jean, making absolutely sure they hadn't done anything wrong in rebuilding, and, once he figured out where to go, he would leave.

Peter spent most of the nights in that week trying to make the decision to tell Erik or not. Originally, he had wanted to wait longer but he didn't know when Erik would be back.

He could hear Erik on the other side of the wooden door. In a quick moment of bravery, Peter knocked. The door slowly opened but Erik was on the other side of the room, by the bed, packing his few possessions (cape included) into a suitcase.

Erik looked confused when he saw Peter. He finished setting the folded up cape into the bag. "Can I help you?" He asked Peter.

"Why do you wear such a ridiculous helmet?" The young mutant asked, walking to the suitcase and picking it up faster than any human but nowhere as fast as before his leg was broke by Bad Guy Whose Ass Was Kicked (it would probably be two more months before he could properly run again). "Does it do anything?"

Erik snatched the helmet away and replaced in back in the suitcase. "It keeps telepaths out of my head. Is that the only reason you're here?"

Peter looked down at the floor. "Well, um, no. I came to tell you something." He turned back to Erik. "You're my dad!" He exclaimed and nervously grinned.

"What?" Erik's irritated look was replaced with another confused one. Peter started getting a sense of Déjà vu.

 _Ms. Maximoff carefully walked down the stairs that led to the basement, never knowing what kind of thing Peter may have dropped that she could trip on. As usual, he was playing a stolen video game. The TV, while on, was muted and Pink Floyd was playing. She turned the radio off to get his attention. He tried to ignore her and turn the music back on. "No, I need to tell you something." She braced herself, knowing this probably wouldn't go over well._

 _"What is it?" Peter look impatient. The video game beeped and 'Game Over' flashed across the screen._

 _She took a deep breath. "The mutant Magneto, have you heard about him?" She already knew the answer, he was all over the news years ago._

 _Peter didn't mention his trip to the Pentagon. "Yeah. What about him?" Growing bored of the conversation, he took a half a second trip to the corner of the room for one of his stolen bags of candy._

 _Ms. Maximoff ignored her son's behavior. "He's your father."_

 _"What?" He asked through a mouth full of Smarties._

"You're my dad, I'm your son. Remember Magda? She's my mom. She also told me to slap you for her if I had the chance." Erik held up a hand to try to stop Peter's ( _his son's_ ) rambling.

"Magda..." Erik whispered, remembering her. "I never knew about..." He awkwardly trailed off and gestured to Peter.

Peter shrugged. "Surprise?"

Erik reached into the suitcase and pulled the cape and helmet out. "Maybe I can stay a bit longer." He glanced back at Peter. "Or you could come with me?"

He smiled. "Nah, mom might kill me if she found out. And it's pretty cool here, I already managed to convince Kurt help me steal some Twinkies. He hasn't talked to me since he learned that I didn't actually pay for them though."

Erik sighed.

 _Magda frowned at the candy crumbs dropping to the floor. "Erik is your father. We met a long time ago and he left once I learned who he was. Wanda found out on her own a while ago; that's partially why she left."_

 _"And she didn't tell me?!" Peter yelled in shock. "Where is she now? I need to call her." He demanded and quickly ran upstairs to check the counter for any recent letters. He returned without any information on his sister's whereabouts.  
_

 _She started to go up the steps. "I think she's somewhere in New York City." Halfway up, she turned back to Peter. "I haven't seen him since so, if you ever meet him, slap him for me." Then, she exited the basement._

 _Peter dug through a mountain of stuff before finding the card he had taken from Charles. He sighed and set the card on the table, saving it for another time._

* * *

A/N: I'm not entirely happy with it but, for my first time writing for this fandom, I don't think it's too bad. Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
